


Midnight Confrontation

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gabriel is NOT Hawkmoth in this one., old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: An old story I posted on Tumblr from before Season 2.  Gabriel is not Hawkmoth.Adrien is woken up in the middle of the night by his father and...Plagg?!





	Midnight Confrontation

“Adrien!”

Adrien sat bolt upright in bed, staring at his father standing next to his bed. He looked at the clock. 1:00 AM. _Pere_ looked...pissed. No other word for it. And hovering over his shoulder..._Plagg?!_

“Um, it’s the middle of the night, Father, can this...uh...wait?”

“No, son, it cannot! I have kept quiet about your...your adventures, but there are things I will _not_ tolerate. I found your...your _kwami_ down in the kitchen scavenging for food! He swears that you _starve_ him, that you _neglect_ him! Son, that is no way to treat anyone, nevermind the one who gives you your powers! And a guest in our home!”

Adrien blinked, then blinked again. “Oh. Um, Father...he’s a _cat_. Of course he tried to convince you nobody ever feeds him. But I have, I promise.”

Gabriel looked stern, “This...Plagg? Yes, Plagg, spins a rather different tale. He says that you don’t feed him enough, and--” Gabriel backed up as Adrien swung his legs over the side of the bed, and in doing so he knocked over the trashcan.

Camembert containers spilled everywhere.

“Heh. Oops?” Plagg grinned winningly at Gabriel.

“What are all these for, son?”

“That was his dinner. The one that left him _starving_. Didn’t he tell you?”

Ice-cold eyes met unrepentant green ones. “You are _nothing_ like Duusu, are you?”

“Who?”

“_What?!”_

_“Ah..._yes, well, it seems there has been a misunderstanding. My apologies, Adrien. And you, _Plagg_, do not lie to me about how my son has been treating you ever again!”

“Hey, I just wanted some more che--_how do you know about Duusu?!”_

_“_I am quite sure we will have forgotten all about this by tomorrow. Get some sleep, Adrien.”

“Father, who is Duusu?”

“It’s 1 in the morning, Adrien! Good night!” Gabriel turned on his heel and marched out, head high, a retreat in good order.

“You were starving. You told him you were _starving!”_

_“_I _was_, kid! Dinner was _hours_ ago! How was I to know your Dad was up late designing and knew how to make his own coffee?”

“Uh huh. And who is _Duusu_?” 

“Oh, your Dear Old Dad is gonna tell us _alllll_ about that--first thing in the morning! Get some sleep, kid, we’re gonna need it!”


End file.
